Captive
by cowboysrappin
Summary: You are the Avenger known as Blaze. When Thor brings news that Loki faked his death again *sigh*, the Avengers go to stop him. Unfortunately, Loki gets away with what he wanted: one of the Avengers, you. What will Loki do to his new prisoner? Why did he want you? And when will love come to this unlikely pair? All rights to Marvel Studios. Is also on my Wattpad, cowboysrappin.
1. Chapter One

Your POV

You are having a calm, peaceful day in the Avengers Compound. Tony is tinkering, Bruce is experimenting, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, T'Challa, and Sam are training, Wanda and Vision are flirting, Peter is doing World Civ homework, Rhodey is napping, Scott is Skyping his thief buddies, Thor is visiting Heimdall, and you are reading Harry Potter for the kajillionth time. It is a fairly normal day.

You shift a little to find a more comfortable position on the couch, and snuggle in your hoodie and blanket, submersing yourself into the wondrous world of JK Rowling. Reading the part where *SPOILERS] you find out Sirius in innocent and Scabbers is Wormtail and guilty never gets old.

Thor suddenly barges into the room, and you lower The Prisoner of Azkaban. "Hey Thor. How's Asgard?" you say in greeting.

Thor frowns. "I bear solemn news, y/n."

"What happened?" you ask with concern.

"I'll say once the rest of the team is here."

"FRIDAY, can you tell everyone to get over here?" you ask.

"Of course, y/n," FRIDAY responds. In a few moments, the rest of the Avengers are there.

"Yo, wassup, Thor!" Clint shouts.

"A new problem for us," Thor says, still frowning seriously. You frown as well. Usually Thor is so cheerful. This must be a big problem.

"What is it, Pointbreak?" Tony asks.

"Loki has once again faked his death, and Heimdall has found him on Midgard, but he can no longer find him," Thor says.

Everyone sighs. "Not again," you say.

"Why are we even surprised? This is like the third time!" Scott says.

"Fifth, actually," Bruce corrects.

"Really, it's been that much?" Scott says in legitimate surprise. "Huh. We should really stop assuming he's dead."

"We really should," Sam agrees.

"Where did Heimdall see him?" Vision asks.

"In Queens, of the State of York the New," Thor answers.

"Queens!" Peter says worriedly. His aunt lives there, so he naturally is worried for her wellbeing.

"What could he be up to this time?" Steve wonders.

"Nothing good, I'm sure," Natasha says.

"We need to find him and stop him before there's a hole in Queens," Bucky says.

"Agreed," T'Challa says.

"How do we find him?" Wanda asks.

"FRIDAY can search for him," Rhodey answers.

You stay quiet as the rest of the Avengers make a plan to stop Loki hopefully once and for all. You are the newest recruit, and everyone, other than maybe Peter, has more experience than you at superheroing. They could make a better plan than you ever could.

"That sound good, y/n?" Steve asks.

You smile. "Of course, Cap. Tell me what to do, I'll do it."

Steve assigns jobs to everyone and they get on a quinjet heading for Queens.

You land at Queens. You hurry to your position, making sure the earpiece works. Thor, Steve, Tony, and T'Challa are heading for Loki. Sam, Bucky, Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, and Scott are just behind them. Wanda, Vision, Peter, and you are securing a perimeter silently, getting people out of the five block radius of Loki. Bruce is in the quinjet, ready to come and help out if it's a Code Green.

You listen to what's going on with Thor, Steve, Tony, and T'Challa. "Loki!!! We know it's you!!!" Thor roars.

"I see you and your pesky team have found me, how delightful," Loki says.

"Alright, what do you have planned, Rock of Ages?" Tony asks in annoyance.

"Nothing you need to know, Stark," Loki replies.

"Loki, you're coming with us!" T'Challa says.

"Am I though, Your Highness?" Loki responds.

"Yes, you will, Loki," Steve says.

"Ah, Captain, I'm afraid I'm not really here."

Tony swears a little. "It was an illusion! Loki could be anywhere near you guys!"

You hold your hands out, feeling the fire light in your palms, as you ready yourself for an imminent Loki attack. You hear Wanda scream and you run to find her, careful not to set anything ablaze. Loki is standing over Wanda who is on the floor, not moving. This angers you, and you charge forward with your flames.

"Ah, it's Blaze," Loki says. "I'm afraid I don't know you all too well."

"Are we gonna stand here and talk or am I gonna kick your arse?" you ask.

Loki smirks. "Neither." He runs the rest of the distance between the two of you and draws a knife. You block his attack and throw a ball of flame at him. He dodges just barely and the fireball hits a Honda behind him. "I'd be a little more careful if I were you."

You are mad at him for all the grief he's caused the team, especially Thor and the rest of Asgard, and you know he's just provoking you for the fun of it.

You set both of your hands on fire and come at him. Loki dodges and sticks his knife in your face. You grab the knife and melt the tip off. You punch Loki in the face with a fiery fist. Just as Loki recovers, he gets hit in the back of the head with Mjolnir. Loki falls to the ground and you see the Vision behind him.

"I thought you could use some assistance," Vision says.

"I mean, we are a team, aren't we Vis?" you say. You step away from Loki and move towards Wanda's unconscious body. "She doesn't look hurt."

Right then Thor lands next to you and Vision. "You have vanquished Loki, Vision and y/n!"

You stand back up. "Yeah, Thor, can you take Loki back to the quinjet? So Vision can help his sweetheart," you say teasingly.

Thor chuckles. "Yes, Vision must help his lover."

"Will you two please stop?" Vision asks uncomfortably.

Scott enlarges out of nowhere next to Vision and leans on his shoulder. "Naw, Vis, it's been, what, two, three years? How have you two not kissed yet?"

You know Vision would have a red face if his face was not already naturally red. "Please, just stop."

"Oh, are we making fun of Vision for not being with Wanda yet?" Tony says over the comms. "Count me in."

"I'm in on this too, Vis," Natasha says.

"Sorry, Vision. One time Nat was bugging me about this and I ended up jumping out of a quinjet without a parachute," Steve says.

You laugh. "Is that true, Nat?"

"Yep, y'know, Steve, Kristen really would've said yes."

"Romanoff!"

You laugh once again. "Okay, who here has had a good love life? We need to hook Vis up with some advice!" Sam says.

"I've got Pepper," Tony answers.

"Steve had Peggy and apparently could've had Kristen, whoever she is," Bucky says.

"I have a wife and three kids, guys," Clint responds.

"I had a thing with Jane," says Thor.

"I have Nakia," T'Challa replies.

"Um, I dated this one girl, Liz, for a hot sec, but her dad was a supervillain, so, yeah... I have a crush on this one girl, so if anyone has advice..." Peter says.

"We'll help ya too, Pete. As for me, I got married and had a daughter. But when I burgled Vista Corp, my wife divorced me. But there is someone I'm looking into..." Scott says.

"So we need to help Vision, Peter, and Scott get the girl, guys," Rhodey says.

"What about you, y/n? Anyone you interested in?" Steve asks.

You shrug. "No one at the moment, I don't think."

"This is hilarious, but can ya guys get into the quinjet? Thor and I waiting here with Loki," Bruce says.

"Thank you, Bruce," Vision says, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh, this conversation will continue when your in the quinjet, Vision," Bruce responds.

"Okay, Vis, you take Wanda," you say, winking at him. He gently lifts Wanda off the ground and flies elegantly to the quinjet.

"Well done, Vision, well done," Tony says, making you laugh and Vision grow more uncomfortable.

The Avengers quickly rush to the quinjet to go to the Compound. Vision quickly hides himself from the team to avoid the uncomfortable situation of conversing about his flirting with Wanda. Unfortunately for him, Scott shrinks himself to go through the vents to find him. Scott comes back, dragging Vision by his cape. "Vis, you've got to be there when Wanda wakes up!" Scott drags Vision to a chair by the metal cot he had laid Wanda down on and pushes him down to sit. "Now stay there and do cute, lovey, emotional things when she wakes up." Vision doesn't bother to fight against Scott, knowing it'll happen someday and secretly wanting it.

"How long have you known about me and Wanda?" he asks.

"Since I first met you two," you say.

"Heck, we could tell during Sokovia, Vision," Steve says.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah, it is!" Rhodey says.

"So, Pete, Scott, who are these girls I'm hearing about?" Natasha asks.

"So, uh, there's this girl, MJ, she's in aca-deca with me," Peter says.

"Ooh, the smart girl from academic decathlon? You, Scott?" Bruce says.

"Uhm, the daughter of the guy who made my suit. Her name is Hope. She's like a super smart quantum physicist," Scott says.

"A quantum physicist? And the daughter of Hank Pym?" T'Challa says.

Scott smirks. "A little more than a scientist, but I'm sworn to secrecy."

Everyone continues to tease the three lovebirds as they arrive at the Compound. Wanda wakes up and has a cute moment with Vision, which makes everyone happy for the two of them. When you all get to the Compound, Thor sets Loki in a glass prison.

"Loki will still be unconscious for maybe fifteen minutes, my friends," Thor informs y'all.

"Chill," you say, which, thinking about it, is a little ironic, given your powers.

"When he wakes up, we need to find out what he's doing in New York," Bucky says. "Nat, can you standby to question him?"

"Sure can, Buck," Natasha replies. "I call for assistance if needed.

You leave and go back to Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, figuring Natasha has it covered. You got Loki fairly easily, without major injury to Wanda or anyone else and limited collateral damage. It was only really that car you accidentally burned. Everything will be fine!

Except, this is Loki we're talking about.

You never have any idea what's happening.

But, it's not going to be fine.


	2. Chapter Two

Natasha's POV

Natasha walks into the room where Loki is contained. Loki is standing, is back to Natasha, arms behind his back. He stands in the glass containment box, similar to the one used when the Avengers and SHIELD first captured him. Loki turns to Natasha, a smirk on his face.

"This feels all too familiar, Agent Romanoff,"Loki says. "When we first spoke in this format, it was due to the fact that I had stolen the Tesseract. Tell me, what are your reasons now?"

"I am hoping you'll tell me," Natasha says. "What are you doing on Earth?"

Loki shrugs. "Nothing much at the moment, I'd say so."

"Then why come to Earth?" Natasha asks.

"Oh, Midgard--or Earth, as you call it--is better suited to my needs than other worlds in Odin's reign," Loki says calmly.

"And what are your needs?"

Loki shudders. "Anything is better than the Asgardian prison."

"Well, you're back in a cell, Loki."

"Trust me when I say this is better."

"You aren't exactly the most trustworthy individual," Natasha says, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Neither are you, Agent Romanoff," Loki says, stepping forward in his cell. Natasha keeps her same emotionless face on, but fails to cover her look of dismay for a split second. "If I can recall from our first conversation, you have a very red ledger, dripping with blood. Tell me, has that changed at all?"

Natasha smirked. "Oh, it's just as red. Red with the blood of evildoers."

"And red with the blood of civilians. Oh yes, in my brief moment of freedom, I saw what happened. Tell me, what is the blood count of everyone who died in your battles?"

"Lower than what it would have been if I didn't interfere."

"I see." Loki stepped back from the glass. "Well, you have absolutely no reason to hold me. Have I done anything that would suggest I have plans? Because I don't. Oh well, I doubt you'd feel comfortable letting me go. Give my brother my regards." With that, Natasha leaves, frustrated with the frost giant.

Loki's POV

No.

Thor's POV

Thor stands in the hall, waiting for Natasha to come, bearing news of Loki. Natasha comes out, frustration displayed on her face. "Natasha, what news do you bear concerning Loki?" he asks.

"None," Natasha says. "He claims to be here for no reason, just because he likes Earth. I don't believe a word of it, but all he's done is manage to change the subject."

Thor sighs. Loki tends to do that a lot. "Let me try. I'm his brother. Maybe I can figure something out."

Thor walks into the prison, Loki's eyes piercing into his own. "Hello, brother," Loki says. "Did you finally decide to speak to me, after all this time?"

"Yes, I have, in fact," Thor says. "After we've found three Infinity Stones in a small span of time, I figured it might be wise to see what is amiss in the universe. I figured that might be a little more important."

"And what have you found?"

"Nothing much other than whispers of an Infinity Stone on Xandar," Thor admits. "Maybe I should have dedicated more time to our brotherhood, Loki."

"Perhaps," Loki says, a hint of sadness on his features. "As I told Agent Romanoff, I have no malignant plans for Midgard. Other than my previous crimes, I see no reason to hold me here."

"You escaped the prison on Asgard. You have yet to fulfill your sentences of treason and murder," Thor reminds Loki.

Loki cocks his head. "No, I haven't. But would not my aid against Malekith reduce my time?"

"It has, in my book. If you had not escaped prison, you would've been out sooner, brother."

"I see." Loki turns away from Thor. "Carry on with thy duties, brother."

Loki's POV

Oh, certainly no.

Wanda's POV

Wanda had heard what had happened when Thor and Natasha had tried to question Loki. Now, as she walks determinedly across the hall, she decides that she must try to find answers herself. She swings the door open to find Loki calmly sitting on the floor, the same smirk still on his face.

"Ah, Scarlet Witch, is it not?"

"Cut the jokes, Loki. Why'd you come here?!"

"A little short on patience today? Well, I apologize for our earlier meeting today that resulted in your unconsciousness. Trust me, Blaze and Vision avenged you."

"Why. Are. You. Here?"

"No particular reason." Loki smirks. "Now why are you free while I'm in prison?"

"What did you say?" Wanda asks angrily.

"We both have done dreadful things, Miss Maximoff. So why aren't our roles reversed?"

"Because one of us is still a criminal," Wanda snaps.

"In a certain point of view."

Frustrated and angry, Wanda storms out of the room.

Loki's POV

Possibly.

Vision's POV

Vision finds Wanda storming down the hallway. "Wanda, what is the matter?"

"Loki, that jerk," Wanda mutters.

Vision pulls Wanda into an embrace and she leans against his artificial body. "I know he is. What did he do?"

"Well, I just went in to question him. Got nothing. Nat and Thor also tried. He just turns everything around and makes it personal."

"Perhaps I can try. After all, I'm an android. I'm not supposed to be personal," Vision suggests.

"But you are, Vis."

"He doesn't know that." Vision broke from the embrace. "I'll go now." He gives one last smile to Wanda and goes in to question Loki.

Loki is sitting on a small chair when Vision enters. He smirks. "The Vision, correct?"

"You are correct, Loki," Vision says calmly. "What are your intentions on Earth?"

Loki shrugs. "Perhaps I haven't thought that far yet."

"Then why Earth?"

"As I told your friends, it is preferable to the other Realms of Asgard. I'm afraid you won't get a better answer. So keep sending the Avengers, you won't find anything."

"I'm told you have a knack for personal discussions," Vision says calmly. "Is that tiring? You've done it thrice, but not with me."

"Doing that with Miss Maximoff was enough to get to you," Loki replies, a smug look on his face.

It is true, Vision thinks. Hurting her hurts me.

"Love is a strong motivator," Vision admits. His anger grew, but he couldn't let it control him.

"Oh, I'm aware." Loki smirks. "Tell me, is it not also a weakness?"

"A weakness that strengthens the one lucky enough to have it."

"I'm afraid you don't know what a weakness is, Vision."

Vision turned. "Very well, you will not reveal anything."

Loki's POV

Fascinating, but no.

Steve's POV

"So we know nothing?"

"That is correct, Captain Rogers," Vision affirms.

Steve sighs. "And how many have questioned him?"

"Everyone but you and y/n," Wanda answers.

"I'll go try, I guess." Steve strides to Loki's cell. When he gets there, Loki has his back to him.

"Captain Rogers, the soldier out of time," Loki says as he turns to face Steve. "Still haven't given up on finding the reason for my appearance here? Because you won't find one."

"I can still try Loki." Steve began to circle around the tubular cell. "But it doesn't matter too much. You're here because you stole the Tesseract, mind controlled some friends of mine, and brought the Chitauri to attack New York. Even if you were planning on doing nothing, you still have done plenty of crimes."

"You are correct, Captain. So why are you convinced that I have troublesome plans?"

"One hundred percent of your appearances before have lead to mass destruction. So what are the odds you have something sinister planned?"

"There's a first time for everything."

"Yes, there is. But forgive us for doubting the word of the god of mischief."

"Understandable." Loki smirks. "But if there is a reason, you won't find out."

"Lucky for me, there's still another Avenger."

"Ah, Miss l/n? Please, send her in. I'm intrigued by her."

Steve hesitates, not knowing if it would be a good idea to bring y/n to Loki if Loki was so Keen for it.

"She is probably the only one that can learn a hypothetical reason why I'm here."

Steve sighs. "Maybe." He turns and leaves Loki in silence.

Loki's POV

If all else fails, him. But let's see what Blaze has to offer.

Your POV

Your still reading Harry Potter when Steve walks into your room. "Y/n? Can we talk?"

You close the book and sit up on your bed. "Yeah, sure thing, Cap."

Steve comes and sits down next to you. "Loki is being worse than we've expected."

"He is?"

"Yeah. And he's told me that he'd maybe talk to only one of the Avengers."

"Everyone but Peter and I have questioned him." You sigh.

"Loki specifically mentioned you, y/n." Steve hesitates. "I know you dislike doing this sorta stuff, but we might need you to."

You sigh. "Well, Peter can't do it anyway. His aunt would kill us all if he did. I'll go."

"If you ever feel like you need to leave him, leave. We've all left him today."

"Okay."

"And I'll be just outside the door, y/n. If you need help, I'll be there."

You take a deep breath. "Okay Steve. I'll be there in ten minutes."

You throw something on that's better suited to the situation. When you're ready, you go to the hall his cell is in. Steve is waiting outside. "You need anything-"

"I know, Cap. I got this." Steve can be really protective of the team. He knows everyone can handle themselves, but that doesn't necessarily mean he should let the team handle themselves. Steve just doesn't want you getting hurt. But he knows you kick arse, so he'll stand back and let you do your job.

You open the door to face Loki. He is staring right at you, the hint of a grin on his face. "So we meet again."

"Only because Cap asked me to. He said ya said something about me."

"Indeed I did, Miss l/n. Indeed I did."

You shrug. "So why d'ya wanna talk to me?"

"I find you quite...intriguing."

"And why is that?"

Loki smirks. "We'll have to wait and see. I believe your job is to question me, Miss l/n."

You sigh. "Why come to Earth?"

"I want something in my life."

"And what would that be?"

"What do you want out of your life?"

That question throws you off guard. "I'm not sure I know."

"It is a difficult question. But when you know the answer you, my dear, will stop at nothing to reach it."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you on Earth?"

"I think what I need might be here."

"And what is that?"

"Now, that is a little secret of mine."

"What are your intentions on this world?"

"Oh, believe me, Miss l/n, you'll be surprised. So will your pesky friends."

Loki's POV

Yes! Definitely yes!

Your POV

Suddenly you hear alarms sounding. You turn to Loki. "What did you do?"

Loki smirks. "You wanted to know what my intentions were. It's time to find out."

"Y/n? Are you okay?" Steve asks through the comms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on out there?"

"When Loki knocked out Wanda, he must have done something to her."

You turn to face Loki, your face not hiding your anger. "What did you do to Wanda?"

"Simple spell, really. Don't fret, she'll be fine." He snickers. "But I also used an even simpler spell." Suddenly, he disappears.

"Steve! I've got a problem!"

"What is it, y/n?"

"We locked up one of Loki's fake selves."

You hear Steve swear. "Where is-" The comms fail.

"Loki?!" you shout. "Show yourself!"

You hear a voice behind you. "Trust me, this is the real me."

You flip around to see him standing confidently between you and the door. "What are you doing?" you ask.

"You'll see. I believe we were interrupted last time we fought."

You ignite your hands. "You aren't getting away with this!"

"Oh, I will."

You throw a fireball at him, and he deflects it with his magic. "I love your abilities, but let's change the playing field." Loki's hands start glowing and you cautiously look at them. Suddenly, Loki hurls the golden-green light at you. Unable to deflect or dodge, it hits you dead on. You don't feel any different though. Your hands extinguished themselves, but other than that you're fine.

You raise your arms in a fighting stance, and ignite your hands. Well, you try to at least.

I can't use my powers! I can't use my powers! You panic as you try to ignite your powers again.

"That wasn't as simple of a spell." Loki smirks. "Don't worry, you still have your powers, my dear. You just can't access them." He draws a knife. "How well can you fight without them?"

You gulp down your fear and prepare to fight. Lately, Natasha, Bucky, and Steve had been teaching you and Wanda how to fight without your powers. You much prefer your fire, but fists can also work.

Loki closes the gap between you and him and begins to fight. You fend off his attacks, but you know he's toying with you. He could defeat you in seconds if he wants to.

"You aren't too bad, y/n. Besides, we'll have plenty of time to improve your skills."

"What do you mea-" Before you can finish, Loki slams the hilt of his knife into the side of your head. Your vision darkens and you lose your balance. Before you hit the ground, Loki catches you in his arms. Before you can do anything about it, you slip into unconsciousness.

The last thing you hear is Loki gently whispering in your ear, "This is what I mean."


	3. Chapter Three

Steve's POV

Steve leans against the wall, waiting for y/n to come out. She is interrogating Loki, after Loki's request to speak with her. Steve worries for her. Y/n is new to superheroing, and Loki isn't known as the god of mischief for nothing. He doesn't want y/n getting hurt.

Suddenly, Wanda comes, strutting down the hallway. "Wanda, everything okay?" Steve asks. Wanda doesn't answer, and comes close to Steve. "Wanda?" Wanda remains silent, and Steve grows worried. He looks into her bright green eyes. Red wisps gather around her hands. Steve looks worriedly into her glowing red eyes as she wields her power. At least, they should be red. Instead they're green.

"Crap!" Steve says as he dodges her blast of energy. FRIDAY blasts an alarm. Darn you, Loki! "Y/n, are you okay?" Steve asks as he and the other Avengers try to stop Wanda.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on out there?" Y/n answers.

"When Loki knocked out Wanda, he must have done something to her."

After a few minutes, y/n shouted, "Steve, we've got a problem!"

"What is it, y/n," Steve asks anxiously.

"We locked up one of Loki's fake selves."

Steve cusses, desperate for y/n. "Where is Loki, y/n? Do you see him?"

The response is static.

Steve rips the comms out of his ears. "Y/n's in there alone with Loki, who's not in his cell. Loki did something to Wanda to distract us!" he shouts to the team.

Peter falls off the ceiling next to Steve after Wanda attacks him. Steve and Clint check to make sure he's okay. "Mr Barton, Miss Romanoff told me something she did when you were mind controlled by Loki. Mental recalibration, I think?"

"Should work," Clint says. "Buck! Mental recalibration!"

"Already on it!" Bucky shouts back as he rams his flesh fist into the back of Wanda's head. Wanda falls onto the ground, and Vision is immediately at her side. "Sorry, Vis. I tried to hit only just hard enough to knock her out."

"I understand, Sergeant Barnes," Vis says, completely forgiving.

"Vis, stay here with Wanda. Everyone else, let's deal with Loki," Tony says.

Sam tries to open the door, but it doesn't budge. "Will someone with super strength do something about this?" he says as he steps aside.

"Indeed, my friend," Thor says as he knocks Mjolnir into the door, sending it flying into the room.

The Avengers storm in, ready to help y/n and stop Loki.

"Hello, Avengers," Loki says menacingly, or rather, the Lokis. Loki is using magic to make illusion versions of himself, twenty of them. Each one of them is carrying an unconscious y/n.

"Brother, what is the meaning of this?" Thor shouts.

"Someday, you'll understand," Loki says pensively. He snaps out of his thoughts. "For now though, it's my little secret."

"Let y/n go!" Steve shouts, worry filling his eyes.

"Unfortunately for you, Captain, you don't have the option to tell me what to do."

"And you have limited options as well," T'Challa says. "Let her go, and maybe we can conduct in a civilized manner."

"Tempting bargain, your Highness, but no."

"Thor, is there a way to know which Loki is the real Loki?" Scott asks. Steve looks around and sees Scott is nowhere in sight. He smirks. Scott certainly knows how to use the element of surprise.

"Yea, the fake ones will let an airborn object right through it," Thor muttered.

"On it. Stall for me."

"Why y/n, Loki? You didn't break out until I let her in, why her?" Steve asks, trying to give Scott time.

"I was curious. Besides, I can't abduct someone who's insufferable. Gods, I'd probably give some of you back."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment," Tony says, already knowing Loki is referring to him.

"Okay, guys! The real Loki is the second to the left and I'm right above him! Do you want me to attack? I'm afraid that if I do, I'll hurt y/n," Scott says.

"Anyway you can attack without hurting her?" Steve mutters.

"I'll probably be fine, I'm just paranoid. I'm super worried about y/n," Scott says.

"Aren't we all?" Natasha says softly. "Go for it."

Scott enlarges as he contacts Loki's shoulder, whipping around them, trying to get him to fall over. Loki doesn't budge and uses Scott's momentum against him, knocking him to the ground. "Fools! I'm no mortal, I'm a frost giant! Your strength is insignificant compared to mine!"

"Yep, did not think of that," Scott says as he stands up. "Just hand y/n over, and it'll be a heck of a lot simpler, Loki."

Loki laughs. "Certainly not. Farewell." Loki uses magic to create dozens more illusions until there is at least fifty in that room. Steve tries to keep up with the real Loki, but soon looses him in the ground. He can't throw his shield at the Lokis in order to find the real one; it could hurt y/n or another member of the team. Then suddenly, all the Lokis are gone.

"Wanda!" we hear from the hallway. Steve runs to see what's happened.

"Oh no!" he says.

Wanda's POV

Wanda almost screams in pain, but the sound can't come out. She starts walking, but she isn't controlling herself. What's happening?

"That would be me, Miss Maximoff," a voice says in Wanda's mind.

Loki?

"Indeed it is."

What are you doing?

"I need a little help in my escape plan."

I'm not helping you!

"You don't have much of a choice, my dear."

Wanda tries to fight against Loki's commands, but it's in vain. "You're mine now."

What do you want?

"I need a distraction."

What are you doing?

"Oh, espionage, escape, abduction, the usual."

Are you abducting me?

"Oh, I was considering it. I considered you and Captain Rogers, but I found someone better."

Who?

"Y/n."

No! Not y/n! Take me instead! You're already controlling me!

"Alas, but I need a distraction, and that would be you."

And how are you going to get to y/n?

"This might be a little disorientating, but it's perfectly normal for this spell."

What spell?

Suddenly, Wanda was seeing two things at once. In one field of vision, she saw the hall in front of her, and Steve leaning against the wall. In the other field, she saw y/n through a glass wall, presumably through Loki's vision.

No!

"Oh, but it's too late, Miss Maximoff. The distraction starts...now!" Suddenly, Wanda unwillingly throws a ball of energy at Steve.

No! Loki, stop! Please! I'll help you some other way, just stop this now!

"Oh, but this is too fun!"

Steve looks at Wanda is surprise and confusion. "Wanda?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to make you kill them. Injure, maybe, but what's the fun in death?"

Please! Stop!

"No, how about we focus on y/n and I, shall we? You don't need to worry about the other Avengers, do you?" Wanda suddenly is forced solely into Loki's vision, unable to see what is happening in the hallway. She watches helplessly as Loki attacks y/n.

Please, don't hurt her!

"Don't worry, I don't intend to." Loki sends a bright green flash of light at y/n, hitting her in the chest. It stops her from using her powers.

Please, don't make me watch, Loki.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment and that magic is complicated."

Loki and y/n fight, but Wanda knows y/n will lose. Loki is a better fighter, and without her powers...

"You aren't too bad, y/n. Besides, we'll have plenty of time to improve your skills," Loki tells y/n.

"What do you mea-" Wanda gasps as Loki thrusts the hilt of a knife into her skull.

"This is what I mean?" Loki whispers as he catches y/n's limp body.

Please, don't, Loki!

"Oh, Wanda, someday you'll understand."

Ow!

"Oh, your friend, Barnes, just knocked you out. But let's keep you right here right now."

Why are you doing this?

"I have my reasons."

Wanda watches as the Avengers try and fail to stop Loki from disappearing with y/n.

Please!

"I have one more thing I need from you, Miss Maximoff." Wanda's vision switched to her, attacking Vision.

No!

"Oh, yes! You're going to fight your friends until I get y/n to the safety of my lair. Don't worry, I still won't use you to kill them. And once I get away, I'll leave your head. For now."

Please!

But Loki didn't respond to Wanda's screams and begging, forcing her to fight until he left.

Loki's POV

Loki smiles contently as he, through the use of magic, watches as the Scarlet Witch stops the Avengers from even leaving the Compound. Sighing, he stops controlling Wanda's body. Fun can only last so long, Wanda.

"Where did you take y/n? Wherever you are, we'll find you!"

And I welcome your attempts, but you won't find her. She's my little pet now, and you won't be getting her back.

"Please..."

Loki didn't respond, and cut Wanda's end of the communication. Loki focused on his reality: a living room with sparse amounts of furniture. He gently places y/n on a sofa, brushing h/c hair out of her face, smiling.

Now, for the next phase of my plan.

Y/n's POV

You wake up, your head throbbing. You groan, neck sore, presumably from sleeping in an odd position. You woke up in a sitting position, but you didn't want to get up yet, so you tried to go back to sleep. You couldn't hear anything around you, so you assumed the other Avengers had dealt with everything. Unable to sleep, you move your arm to rub your sore neck. Except, your arm is being stopped at your wrist from moving by something coarse.

You flicker your eyes open, curious to know what is happening. The room you're in is dark, and it takes a few minutes for your pupils to dilate. Squinting, still not adjusted to the lack of lighting, you look to see where you are. You see a table with some items on it, but you can't tell what the items are. Beside the table is a chair and a bar stool. The floors are tile and the walls are cement. You shiver, the temperature being lower than you'd like. A few lights dangle from the ceiling, but aren't turned on. A heavy looking steel door is several feet in front of you. You move your attention to yourself. You're seated on a semi-comfortable wooden chair. You're arms are stuck to the sides. You bend over to see that your wrists and arm just below your shoulders are tied to the chair. Growing steadily worried, you struggle against the coarse rope, but you can't unravel it. Curious, you kick your legs, or, rather, try to kick your legs. You bend as far forward as you can to see ropes tying your ankles to the wood in the chair near the bottom, attaching the two front legs together.

Where the heck am I? you think as you struggle against the bonds. You recount everything you can remember since Thor came back. Loki's on Earth. He was in Queens, so you and the other Avengers went and captured him. Steve asked you to interrogate Loki. During the interrogation, the others were attacked and Loki attacked you. He used magic to stop you from using your powers. Then he said something odd, something about time to improve your skill. Before you could ask what the heck he was talking about, he knocked you out. Oh, gosh! Did Loki kidnap me?!

You try everything to escape. You try physical strength (not strong enough to break the ropes), your powers (still can't use them), and undoing the knots (too complex to do with one hand), but it was all in vain.

"Hello, my darling," a smug voice says. You look up and see Loki standing a few feet away at you, smirking at your plight. While you were preoccupied trying in vain to escape, he must've entered the room.

"What do you want?" you say hostilely.

"Touchy, aren't we?" Loki mused. "I want a lot of things, and you happen to be one of them. One of the few things I want that I have, in fact."

"Why me?"

Loki comes closer, right next to your chair and begins to circle around you. "Several reasons."

"Like?"

"Oh, I couldn't stand abducting some of your friends. Insufferable, I tell you! I applaud you for the patience you must have to live in the same building as them. I considered Captain Rogers and Miss Maximoff, but you fit my other requirements better than they do."

"And what are your other requirements?" you ask, getting annoyed with Loki's vague answers.

"Now, let's save that for later, my dear," Loki says as he plays with your hair as he circles around you. You straighten and tense as he does.

"Let me go!" you say desperately.

"I'm afraid I can't, my pet." Loki comes in front of you. He reaches his hand out, and you flinch. He places a cold hand on your face, shifting your gaze to lock into his piercing green eyes. He is gentle, but firm, meaning you can't break away. You hold your breath, terrified. "You're going to stay down here as long as I need you here. As you know, magic is hindering the use of your powers. You're bound with Asgardian rope—even if you had a mortal knife, you wouldn't be able to cut them." Loki moves his hand and you exhale. He brushes your hair behind your ears as he smiles gently. "But fear not, my darling. I don't intend to hurt you. In fact, you're much safer now that I have you. You're friends, I'm not so sure what will become of them yet."

"You do with one of them. You mind controlled my friend!"

"Oh, yes, the Scarlet Witch. I did mind control her, didn't I? Don't worry, as of right now, none of your friends are hurt. She and I had a nice little telepathic conversation while I abducted you, and the rest of the team won't think she betrayed you. And I can turn the mind control on and off. It's off, for now, at least." Loki moves behind you and puts his cold hands on your neck. You try to get away from his hands, but the bonds don't let you move much. He begins to massage your neck in its sore spots, which, on the one hand, feels really good, but on the other hand creeps you out. "Have you ever been abducted before?" Loki asks quietly.

"N-no," you say nervously. You are new to being a superheroine, and, despite the commonness of the risk, you had yet to be captured by the enemy.

"I wouldn't expect so. Captain Rogers and Miss Maximoff seemed quite protective of you, as I'd assume the rest of your team is. If another were to capture you, that would be unfortunate for the captor." He pauses, and you sit, struggling a little, tense, while Loki massages your neck. "I'd assume you've heard...negative things about captivity. While I'm sure it's still not the best situation you could be in, I certainly won't treat you foully. In this instance, you are both my captive and my guest. Does this feel better?" Loki moves his hands away from you and you gasp in surprise. What used to be pain has changed into some other sensation. It isn't numb, no, you can feel it. It's more like the feeling you get when you are in a hot tub: relaxed, loose, pleasurable.

"How?"

"Magic. But tell me, does it feel better, or do I need to try another sensation?"

"Yeah, it feels better," you say in amazement.

"Anything for my guest."

"Anything? How about freedom?"

"I can only kidnap one Avenger, my pet. I can't kidnap Captain Rogers for you."

"Not that freedom!"

"Hm? What other freedom is there?" Loki says with a joking smile. He heads for the door. "I have places to be, my dear, but I'll return shortly. Don't burn the house down. I've heard that's a farewell expression on Midgard, and it is particularly appropriate now, don't you think?"

"Haha, very funny," you say in annoyance.


	4. Chapter Four

Loki's POV

Loki quietly shuts the door to y/n's room. He had planned on going on an errand, but instead, he leans against the door, slowly falling to the ground. He rests his head in his arms, distressed.

'What have I done?' he asks himself. 'She's terrified, what was I thinking? I should've made a more diplomatic approach!' Loki considers the events after diplomacy with the Avengers and, once again, realizes it'd fail.

Loki straightens and takes a deep breath. 'I can't be having second thoughts. This is the best option, and y/n is much safer now that she's here. And I know that it will work, eventually. It could take days, months, or years, but it'll work eventually.'

'Together, we'll save the world.'

Bucky's POV

'What did Loki do?!' Bucky's head screams at him as he tries to stop the Lokified Wanda. Wanda uses her power to drop a beam on Bucky. The beam doesn't hurt him too much, but it pins him to the ground. Before Bucky can lift the beam, Wanda builds up a ball of crimson energy and aims at Bucky. Bucky flinches, but the energy never hits him. The beam is thrown off him and Bucky quickly stands back up to see Wanda falling to her knees, tears streaking down her face.

Bucky crouches down in front of Wanda. "Wanda?"

"I'm so sorry," Wanda says with a shaky voice.

The other Avengers are a few feet away. Vision looks anxious to see Wanda. "Just a sec," Bucky mouths to him. Vision nods.

"It isn't your fault, Wanda," Bucky says in a hushed voice.

"I stopped you from stopping Loki, and I could've hurt you." There is a moment of silence. "How do you live with the guilt?" she says quietly, only loud enough for Bucky to hear.

Bucky sighs. He knew he'd get this question at some point from her, but he had hoped she'd ask Clint first. "It's hard at first, but it gets better. Because it wasn't you, Wanda, it was Loki. You are the victim, not the villain. Tomorrow, you won't be perfect, but it gets better, and slowly the guilt leaves. I know it, Clint knows it."

"Clint?"

Bucky smiles. "You mean he hasn't told you?"

"...No..."

"Oh, you better ask him. Loki mind controlled him when Loki first showed up on Earth?"

"Really?"

"Really. Now, why don't you go rest, Wanda. The rest of us can sort out this mess right now," Bucky says as he helps Wanda up.

"No! While Loki was controlling me, he also talked to me. I might have something that can help!"

"After you rest, Wanda. We don't wanna pressure you right now." Bucky gestures for Vision to come. Vision comes and gently leads Wanda away from the crowd, giving Bucky thanks for comforting Wanda in a way he couldn't.

Bucky looks at the rest of the team, all looking defeated. 'Y/n's become like a little sister to us all. By kidnapping her, Loki took away the person that's managed to glue us all together, though y/n doesn't really know that she does that.' "Do we have any idea where Loki could've taken y/n?"

"I'm currently using every mean available to search for Miss l/n, but I can't find her," FRIDAY says.

"Keep looking for her, FRIDAY," Tony says.

"I'm gonna go talk to Wanda, make sure she's okay," Clint says.

"See if she knows anything about what Loki has planned," T'Challa says. "It might be our only clue to find y/n."

Loki's POV

'Midgard, Asgard, Knowhere, Xandar,' Loki thinks to himself, reminding himself of the intricacies of the plan. 'And, linking it all together, y/n.' Loki sighs as he makes his way down the stairs leading to y/n's prison. It would be much easier if he could just tell y/n his plan, but if she knew what was to happen, it wouldn't happen. That, and heroes are always so pesky. They either don't believe you or they think you're always trying to kill them. Loki can't just talk to a hero about this, it would make everything much worse than it already is.

Loki pushes the door open. The first time he'd visited her, she didn't notice him until he had spoken to her, as she had been desperately trying to escape. This time, though, at the first sound the door made it opened, y/n moves her attention to Loki. Her eyes are wide with fear. Her eyes always seem to display her emotions more than anything else. Her body is tense, and her lip quivers slightly. Loki steps closer to her, smirking at her helplessness. What was so pleasing seeing her like this? Seeing her as his? Though Loki still feels guilt over the terror he's inflicted on y/n, it was too great a pleasure to see her where she belongs.

"Good afternoon, my pet," Loki drawls in what would appear to be uninterest.

"Let me go!" Y/n says desperately, fear written all over her face and resonating in her voice. Her eyes are pleading for mercy she will not receive. Loki receives both pleasure and guilt from the scene in front of him: guilt for the terror y/n is experiencing, and pleasure for finally having her in his grasp after so long, biding his time, waiting for this golden opportunity.

"I'm afraid I am unable to do so, my darling," Loki sneers. His eyes twinkle in anticipation. Loki walks toward her until he is right in front of y/n and extends his hand to her soft cheek in a gentle fashion. Y/n flinches away from his hand. He advances his hand again and cups y/n's face in his hand, brushing stray strands of hair out of her face with the other hand before he places that hand on her other cheek. Loki locks y/n's fearful gaze with his own in the most gentle way he can. Those brilliant, e/c eyes are so full of fear. He could almost hear her heart rate, the fast beats of the anxiety she is experiencing. She takes short, uneven breaths. Her lower lip is trembling ever so slightly, as if she is trying to hide it. Her brows are scrunched in fear. Loki studies her features as y/n stares back fearfully, too intimidated to speak. As time goes on, her fear grows, but y/n dares not speak at the moment. Loki smirks. "Oh, you are adorable when you are scared, my pet." He isn't lying.

"Please..." Y/n begs quietly, her gaze still locked with Loki's. Loki could feel her shaking from fear and he begins to feel pity for her. This is obviously a terrifying experience for her. Loki sees tears starting to form, threatening to spill down y/n's warm cheeks.

"I do not fault you for your fear, my darling," Loki says. He uses his thumbs to lightly caress y/n's trembling lip as he looks at her with sympathy. She tenses as Loki does so. Her body continues to tremble as a couple tears run down her face. Loki quickly wipes them away with his thumbs. Her cheeks turn a light pink as she tries to break from his grasp. But Loki's grip is firm, and he doesn't let go. "My dear, I will not think any less of you for your tears." Nevertheless, y/n tries and fails to hold her emotions in check. Her eyes are wide, despite the tears they are full of.

"Plea-"

"Hush, my pet. No harm will come to you on my watch. Sh, it'll be alright," Loki interrupts, a soft smile on his face for y/n. He uses his hand to comb through her hair while another remains firmly cupping her face. It is now that Loki truly takes time to fully appreciate how she looks. She is quite stunning, isn't she? Now, he longs to see her smile. Despite how adorable the scared y/n is, people almost always look better when they're happy.

Deciding he ought to let y/n calm down on her own, Loki gives y/n one last encouraging smile and walks off to leave y/n to her own devices.

Clint's POV

Clint knocks softly on Wanda's door. He quietly enters to find her curled up in the Vision's arms. She shakes in his arms as she sobs. Vision is speaking softly, trying to soothe Wanda. Vision nods to Clint, Wanda's surrogate father. He sits down next to the couple and helps Vision calm her down. Once Wanda has run out of tears, she turns to Clint.

"Clint, I need to tell you-"

"I know, Wanda. You can tell me."

"While Loki was mind controlling, he could talk to me telepathically. He was much too vague to get a good answer, though. But he said that the mind control was still in me, but Loki could stop receiving receptions from me. But he said it was only temporarily turned off," Wanda explains.

"So he could mind control you again?" Vision asks worriedly.

"Yes, but maybe I can start a conversation with him now! And I could try and get a straight answer out of him, or at least have him prove to me that y/n is alive."

"You're right," Clint says thoughtfully. "We could trick him into saying something that gives away where they are."

"Exactly. I can try now-"

"No!" Clint and Vision say in unison. "You need time to recover, Wanda," Vision tells her.

"We don't have time for that! For all we know, Loki is torturing y/n as we speak! We need to find her as soon as we can, and I have the best way of finding them!"

"Please, Wanda. Just rest a few more minutes, please," Vision pleads with her.

Wanda sighs. "Okay, Vis. But just a few more minutes."

Clint stands up. "I'll tell the others your plan. And we'll didn't y/n. Whatever it takes."

Clint lightly closes the door behind him and he half ran to Tony. "Tony, Wanda might be able to communicate with Loki!"

"Wait, what?"

Clint paused to catch his breath. "Wanda said that Loki talked to her telepathically while he mind controlled her. Maybe she can talk to him again and at least get proof that y/n is alive. Better yet, maybe she can trick Loki into saying something that will help us find y/n!"

"Telepathy, huh? Maybe Bruce and I can whip something up to aid us here," Tony responds.

"Like what?"

"Maybe I can find a way to track where Loki is from Wanda's end. Maybe...Bruce is much better with the brain than I... And if all else fails, we could ask T'Challa's sister for some help."

Your POV

You try to regain your composure as Loki leaves you in your cell, but it is in vain. Tears come streaming down your face. Your body shakes, and you struggle further against the bonds. Why did Loki kidnap you? Why did he come to Earth? What did he want with you?

After some time, you start to settle down. You have no idea how long you've been awake, but you are exhausted. You have no way of finding a comfortable place to sleep, but you try your best. Already dreading the pain you'll experience from the odd sleeping position in the morning, you close your eyes and try to give way to your exhaustion, sobbing occasionally. But fear keeps you awake longer than you'd like. Emotions are high. Fear, anger, embarrassment. All emotions you don't particularly enjoy experiencing.

What on Earth was Loki doing? Kidnapping you, intimidating you, then trying to comfort you? It doesn't feel like it should add up. You expected him to try to intimidate you into compliance with whatever scheme he had crafted, not for him to care for you as he had. Or was it a trick to throw you off your guard?

You slowly fall into a fitful sleep, tears still on your face.


End file.
